Finale
by nanetys
Summary: Veneziano acordou antes de chegar a um final feliz. .:Alemanha&Itália Veneziano:. .:30 Cookies:.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Quem dera alguma coisa fosse minha. (Ivete Sangalo – _Se Eu Não te Amasse Tanto Assim_)_

**30 Cookies. Set – Inverno. Tema – 26. Sonho.**

**

* * *

**

Finale

_Meu coração sem direção  
Voando só por voar  
Sem saber aonde chegar  
Sonhando em te encontrar  
E as estrelas que hoje eu descobri no seu olhar  
As estrelas vão me guiar_

**x**

Ludwig imediatamente se sentou na cama, preocupado, ao ouvir o grito de Feliciano, que dormia a seu lado. O rosto de Feliciano estava vermelho e quente, ele se remexia de um lado para o outro, enquanto gemia algo que lembrava "eu não quero", e chorava. Alemanha franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando-o. O garoto suava e arfava e parecia estar sofrendo muito.

"Itália!" sacudiu-o, e obteve resultado – Feliciano arregalou os olhos, assustado. Olhou ao redor, como se procurasse algo, encolhendo-se nas cobertas. Ao confirmar que estavam sozinhos, agarrou o peito de Ludwig e começou a chorar descontroladamente. "Feliciano...? O que aconteceu?" Itália, porém, não respondeu, e apenas começou a chorar mais alto. Sentindo-se meio sem jeito, Ludwig passou a mão pelo cabelo do menor. "Ora, vamos. Pare com isso, foi só um pesadelo."

"Me desculpa." Feliciano sussurrou, e voltou a soluçar. Ludwig não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Feliciano normalmente não era daquele jeito. Não precisou, porém, perguntar o que acontecia – Veneziano logo se pôs a falar: "Eu sonhei que estava te traindo, vee. Q-que... O _nii-chan_... Ele assinou papéis com... com France-_nii-chan_ e... E Inglaterra. E aí eu... eu..." nesse ponto, Feliciano voltou a chorar compulsivamente. Ludwig apenas massageou as têmporas. Não sabia o que era mais frustrante – saber que aquele escândalo todo era só por causa de um sonho ou aquela sensação quente no peito porque Feliciano se importava tanto com ele.

"Já chega, agora. Foi só um sonho, não é nada real, certo?" Disse, ainda acariciando o cabelo de Feliciano. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia _realmente_ ficar zangado com o italiano. "Você não me traiu. Ainda somos aliados. Agora pare de chorar."

Feliciano então fez silêncio, mas continuou abraçado a Ludwig. Aquilo era estranho – Alemanha começou a se preocupar que Veneziano estivesse doente. Parecia estar com febre. Aquilo certamente explicaria seu comportamento diferente. E Ludwig não podia permitir que Feliciano ficasse doente – por mais inútil que fosse, Itália ainda era uma pessoa importante para ele. Já estava pensando em todos os hospitais aos quais o levaria, quando Veneziano sussurrou:

"Você me perdoaria?"

"Perdoar o quê?"

"Se eu... Se eu te traísse, vee. Você me odiaria para sempre?" Ludwig suspirou. O garoto definitivamente não estava bem.

"Perdoaria, Itália. Está mais calmo agora?" Feliciano balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas sem muita vontade. "Ótimo. Agora deite e durma, está bem? Amanhã teremos um dia cheio."

Feliciano e Ludwig se deitaram, e não demorou nada para que o menor se agarrasse a ele. Alemanha olhou Itália bem, e, surpreendentemente, ele parecia extremamente pensativo e até preocupado – o que, _defintivamente_, não era nada normal. Começou a suspeitar que algo _realmente_ preocupante estivesse acontecendo a Feliciano, mas decidiu que era melhor não tocar novamente no assunto. Voltaria a falar com ele no dia seguinte – e, com esse pensamento, adormeceu.

_(O dia seguinte foi 3 de Setembro de 1943)_

(No sonho de Veneziano, Alemanha perderia a guerra e seu irmão seria entregue a Rússia. Então, depois de muita humilhação, Alemanha se reergueria e deixaria o passado para trás. Faria acordos com Inglaterra, França, até mesmo Estados Unidos.

Mas não iria nem mesmo olhar para Itália, mesmo que este sempre o cumprimentasse com um grande sorriso sempre que o visse; iria agir como se Itália não existisse nem fosse alguém importante.

E Veneziano acordou antes de chegar a um final feliz.)

_(Não houve um amanhã.)_

**X**

_Hoje eu sei  
Eu te amei  
No vento de um temporal  
Mas foi mais  
Muito além  
Do tempo de um vendaval  
Dos desejos num beijo  
Que eu jamais provei igual  
E as estrelas dão um sinal_

* * *

**N/A** Porque eu precisava de outra Alemanha/Itália para ser feliz e tinha que ser drama porque sim. E eu estou pouco me fodendo se esse tema foi muito usado. Eu sempre quis fazer isso.

E o que acontece é que, assim como naquela tirinha em que o Chibi!Itália sonha que encontra o Japão, aqui o Feli também tem uma "previsão" do futuro. Triste, mas verdadeira.

E em 3 de Setembro de 1943 a Itália se rendeu, assinou o Armistício lá e declarou guerra à Alemanha. Historicamente falando, foi lindo. Mas, 'hetaliamente' (oiq) falando, foi triste demais e eu tenho certeza que o Feli foi forçado a isso. -s

E cara, eu to morrendo de sono D:

**_Reviews? '-'_**


End file.
